Tile carpets are commonly known as “square carpets”, which has many advantages: transport, storage, transfer, paving and easy to change; wear-resisting, mute, anti-fouling, good dust absorption effect; and the pavement pattern effect can be easily changed due to random spelling patterns. Tile carpets are widely used in offices, reception rooms, machine rooms and other places. The structure of the tile carpet is made up of the carpet surface on the upper surface and the bottom back underneath, wherein the carpet surface and the bottom back are bonded together. The carpet surface can be produced in such a way: the tufted blank carpet is made by non-woven fabric through tufting, and after being coated with EVA latex on the bottom of the tufted blank carpet (to prevent tufting from falling off, increase the pile pull out force, and play a role in flame retardant), the tufted blank carpet is heated to 155-175° C. and dried in the oven, known as tufted pre-coated carpet surface. Alternatively, it may be produced in this way: non-woven fabric is coated with adhesive and fluff on the non-woven fabric is adsorbed through static adsorption, then the fluff is adhered on the non-woven fabric through heating to make the carpet surface, known as flocking carpet surface. The material of the carpet surface comprises nylon fiber, polypropylene fiber and polyester fiber and so on. Bottom back is usually PVC back material, which is PVC mixture stirred into paste mainly by calcium powder (CaCO3) commonly known as stone powder, Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), DINP or DOP oil, plasticizer (C24H3804), calcium oxide (Cao) commonly known as lime, viscosity reducer, stabilizer, D-04 glue, etc. The PVC mixture is coated on the upper and lower surfaces of the glass fiber cloth and is compound on the back surface of the pre-coated carpet to make the bottom back. After being heated to 155-190° C. in a special oven, the bottom back is bonded together with the carpet surface by plasticizing, called bottom covering. The bottom back of the carpet of which the bottom cover is plasticized is embossed and cooling finalized, then is fed to a slabbing machine, and the carpet will be cut into a certain size of tile carpet by a cutting machine. The bottom back could also use asphalt material. It is mainly composed of calcium powder (CaCO3), No. 10 asphalt, No. 90 asphalt and polyester non-woven fabrics. This kind of tile carpet with asphalt bottom back is of relatively lower grade and less use. From the above production process, it can be seen that in the production process of the carpet surface, EVA latex or adhesive is required to be fast bonded with the tufted above or fluff and non-woven fabrics by heating to curing and drying, known as pre-coated drying and heating. The process of bottom covering the bottom back and carpet surface also needs to be heated, so that the bottom back is boned together with the carpet surface, known as plasticizing and heating. In general, firstly the blank carpet is coated with EVA latex and dried to make pre-coated carpet surface on the pre-coated processing line of the blank carpet, then after being rolled it is fed into the processing line of bottom cover to be composited with the bottom back to make the finished product of carpet. That is, both of the pre-coated drying and heating operation and the plasticizing and heating operation in the production of carpet are carried out in two separate processing lines.